Someday
by J20TWENTY
Summary: Beast Boy has left the Titans not saying where he went. Three years later they find out he has died. One Shot [COMPLETE]


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven used her telekinesis to block the boulder that was thrown at her. Her attacker, Cinderblock, growled at her escape. Distracted by his anger, he didn't notice Starfire attack him from behind with her starbolts. He groaned under the immense pressure of the attacks, falling to his knees.

Robin took the opportunity and threw his birdarangs at his exposed back. Exploding on impact, they birdarangs blasted he villain to the feet of the last titan. Cyborg looked down at the gigantic criminal at his feet. With one final blow Cinderblock was defeated and the Titans had won again.

"Boo yah!" Cyborg shouted, raising his fists in the air. He looked ecstatically at his friends, but none returned his excitement. Slowly, the metal Titan lowered his arms looking sheepish. Times had changed since they last fought Cinderblock all those years ago. It was three years ago since they fought him last, when he merged with Plasmas and Overload. It was different then, they had Beast Boy.

Raven slowly turned and walked away leaving the other Titans in their gloom. The others noticed and followed suit, heading for the T-Car. One they all entered they buckled up as Cyborg started the engine. It rumbled to life and they pulled off, leaving the defeated Cinderblock to the authorities.

As they weaved in and out of traffic, Raven looked out at the approaching tower. It doesn't feel like home anymore…not since he left, she thought sadly. Pushing back the tears that were forming in hr eyes, she turned back to look at the empty seat next to her. She missed the way he would joke around, trying to get her attention. She never forgave herself for not laughing even once, and always shunning him. She always turned him down and never gave him a break. All she wanted to do was say sorry, but she didn't know if she would get the chance.

The Titans had given up looking for Beast Boy a while ago. He had covered his tracks quite well for someone who was famous and green. He never ceases to amaze me, Raven thought to herself, even when he's not around. She felt guilty for giving up on him, and for not telling him.

Raven remembered the argument well. The other Titans didn't blame her for him leaving, it was his own decision. But she felt guilty. Everyday she would run the argument through her mind, reliving it and torturing herself.

---Flash back---

Raven was sitting silently on the couch, reading a heavy book. She basked in the silence around her, a rare gift in the tower. It didn't last for long; Beast Boy came through the door and entered the main room. Walking over to the couch, he sat down next to Raven.

When she didn't respond to his presence, he turned to talk to her.

"Hey Rae, what you reading?" he asked quietly, not wanting to anger her.

"My name is Raven. And you wouldn't know this book if I told you" she responded coldly. She resumed her reading, hoping that Beast Boy took the hint. He didn't however and pressed further with his questioning.

"How do you know? I might have read it" he said a little hurt. Raven didn't pick up on his hurt tone.

"I doubt it. Can you even read?" she asked, annoyed even more he was still here when she was trying to read.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy asked, his hurt tone replaced by an angry one.

"Well, what do you think? Scratch that, you don't think do you?" she replied, but with a little bit of irritation in her voice. She turned to look at Beast Boy who was sat down next to her, his anger steadily rising.

"I do think! Just because I'm not as smart as you it doesn't mean I'm stupid!" he said, almost shouting. Raven sensed his anger and compensated for it with her own.

"Yeah right" she said, her sarcasm only made Beast Boy even angrier. Getting up Beast Boy turned angrily towards her, glaring down at her.

"Do you ever say anything nice to me?" he shouted, waving his arms around. He tried to control his anger but he gave up. She had angered him for the last time.

"Do you ever do anything apart from annoy me?" she said flustered, getting up to match his outbursts.

"I'm only trying to get to know you! You keep yourself away from the rest of us and it pisses me off" he shouted back at her.

"I don't keep myself from the rest of the Titans, only you!" she shouted angrily. Suddenly she was aware of what she had said. She stood aghast, looking at Beast Boy. He stood there with small tears forming in his eyes. Not wanting to cry in front of her, he brushed them away and ran out of the room.

It was that last time Raven ever saw him.

---End of Flash back---

The T-Car pulled up into the garage, no one saying a word. In the time that Beast Boy had left, Starfire and Robin had found condolence in each other. The relationship that had been building up over the time at the Titans had finally surfaced. It made it easier for them to go on, now that they had each other. Cyborg had found love outside the tower, and he had found the strength to carry on. The other Titans had met her and given their blessing, glad that he had found happiness.

Raven didn't find love, the one she wanted was out of her grasp. She never told him, and kept it behind a mask of uncaring and indifference.

As they ascended the tower, the mail they had left on the table was still there. One large brown envelope stood out from the rest of them. Dividing that mail amongst them, the brown envelope was addressed to all of them.

The Titans opened their mail, each smiling at their fan mail they received. It never ceased to amaze them what their fans would come up with. As the rest of the Titans read their mail, Robin opened the large brown envelope. It was heavy and had a bulge where something was inside it. He looked at the return address, it was somewhere in Nova Scotia.

He tore open the envelope, throwing the top of it on the table. He peered into the envelope gasping at what he found. The other's looked at him with questioning looks on their faces. Robin slowly glanced at them, gulping nervously as he pulled out and old Titans Communicator out of the envelope. The other's gasped along with him as he flipped it open to reveal two letters', BB. The other's looked astounded at each other; each of their minds's running at a hundred miles an hour.

Robin pulled out a small sheet of paper and read it out aloud to the other Titans.

_'Dear Titans,_

_I regret to inform you that your friend Beast Boy has sadly passed away. He lived with us for the last two years and we would like to talk to you. As our custom the funeral took place immediately but we would appreciate it you could come to see us. We hope you to see you soon,_

_Yours faithfully_

_Andrew Lamont'_

Robin slowly placed the letter down, his eyes downcast. Nobody spoke. There was nothing to say. Suddenly Starfire broke down, crying loudly. Robin was immediately at her side, holding her close and whispering soothing words into her ear. Cyborg said nothing; he just sat there staring at his former teammates communicator. Slamming his fist down, he startled the others before walking out angrily.

Raven watched him leave, and turned to Robin who was still holding Starfire. She picked up the letter and read it again, trying to find something wrong or fake about it. But she was clutching at straws, and soon she broke down. Getting up suddenly she ran out of the room down the dark corridors to her own room. Falling on her bed she let herself cry, her cheeks streaming with tears. After a while she fell asleep, the day's troubles finally taking her toll on her.

¨ ¨ ¨

It was two days later before the Titans were ready to leave. They called up their friends to keep watch over the city while they left for Nova Scotia. They didn't pack much, they weren't intending on staying there long. As they saw the tower slowly fade away into the morning fog, they started their journey to Beast Boy's final resting place.

It didn't take them long to reach Nova Scotia. The superior technology of the Titans helped them get there faster. Nobody spoke during the entire journey; everyone kept his or her thoughts to himself or herself. One thought echoed through each of the Titans minds, they all felt guilty. Pushing these thoughts away, Cyborg landed the plane as close as possible to the small village. It took the Titans no time at all to locate the village, their advanced records saved them from a long arduous task that nobody wanted to do at this time.

As they descended they saw the locals rush away, hiding in their homes. Except one. He was a tall man with a short craggy beard with dark brown hair. He was well built and his keen blue eyes penetrated everything they looked at. Walking over to the landed plane, he nodded somberly to the approaching strangers. As they approached he could recall their names from what his friend Beast Boy used to tell him about them. Shaking their hands, he introduced himself as Andrew Lamont and turned to them individually.

"Hello my friends you must be Robin, their leader?" he asked as he turned to Robin. Robin simply nodded and shook his hand.

"You must be Starfire?" Starfire nodded as she also shook his hand.

"Cyborg I suspect" The robotic man replied with a 'yes' and shook his hand. Lastly he turned to Raven, with some doubt in his eyes. Raven saw this and instantly became wary, not wanting to anger him.

"You are Raven. Beast Boy talked about you a lot" Raven was caught off guard by this answer, biting her lip slightly. She wondered what Beast Boy had told him about her. Probably bad, she thought.

With a flick of his wrists he led the Titans outside of the village and out into the forest. After a while he came to a small empty clearing, but it wasn't entirely empty. In the solitary ray of sunshine a small gravestone in the shape of a cross laid before them. Gasping, the Titans slowly walked up to it not daring to read the encryptions.

'Here lies Garfield Logan 

_Hero until he died'_

The Titan stood silently before the grave. No one could tear their eyes off the simple memorial. How can such a great boy be represented by such a small symbol, Robin thought. The man who had introduced himself as Andrew stood behind them. Clearing his throat, he spoke to the Titans.

"You want to know how your friend died, but not here. Let's go back to the village" he turned around and headed back. Slowly Robin brought a tearful Starfire with him with Cyborg following, brushing away the occasional tear. Raven remained behind, tears running down her face. How could I do this to him? She asked herself. She silently walked over to the grave, and kissed the head stone. Everyday she cursed herself for not showing him this feeling. Turning away she raced after the others, not wanting to get lost.

¨ ¨ ¨

"Your friend came to me two years ago. He was tired and ragged after a year of journey. Somehow he found his way here. He told me he didn't know how, but he was drawn here. He wouldn't tell me where he came from first, but after a while he opened up. He told me of his former life as a Titan, and how he was a hero. I asked him why he left, but he was to distraught to tell me"

Raven looked down at her hands, now twisting in her lap. She was the reason he left, and she was ashamed. She looked up at Andrew, who was staring at her intently.

"He eventually told me why he left. He said he couldn't stay there anymore, and he left to find himself. He told me of his one love, and how his heart was broken"

Ravens eyes misted up remembering of how she scorned him. She closed her eyes in an effort to hide her tears as she listened to him finish his story.

"After he left, he wandered around aimlessly. Eventually he turned up, trying to find a new life. He lived here, not saying much. His face was always somber and he never smiled. He stayed here until a week ago, when tragedy struck"

The other's turned to him, waiting for him to tell them of Beast Boy's fate. They weren't sure f they should here it, but they felt that they must.

"An old legend of here depicts a warlock who lived in these parts. We believed in most of the legends, but this one seemed more like a myth. One week ago, a man turned up with ticks, claiming he was the warlock. His tricks and treachery knew no bounds, and he hurt many villagers. He wanted a tithe from the village or else we would pay. He slew some villagers who revolted against him. Your friend was out that day, out on an errand. When he came back, he found the villagers in trouble. However, the man was gone. Garfield was angry and he hunted the man down, into the forest. After a day we didn't hear from him, we went in search of him. Four days ago we fund him, dead from battle. But he wasn't alone. Beside him was the man, dead also. We buried Beast Boy in the clearing we found him in. He died to save our village and for that we are eternally grateful"

The man finished his story and looked at the Titans. Starfire was crying, hugging Robin. Cyborg and Raven were silent, but both on the verge of tears. Raven turned to the man, blinking back the tears.

"Can we talk alone, please?" she asked him thickly. The man nodded and got up, leading her outside. Once out of earshot, she turned to the man. The stars were bright, and the occasional cloud signaled rain for tomorrow.

"What did Beast Boy say about me?" she asked tentatively. The man smiled gently before telling her.

"He said that he loved you, and he always will" Raven stood silently, trying to comprehend the man's words. Turing away she stifled a cry.

"Really?" she asked meekly.

"Yes. And he said the hardest thing he done was leave" the man answered quietly.

"I loved him too" she responded, letting her tears out. "But I'll never get the chance to tell him"

"Yes you will. Someday" he said before leaving her.

Raven looked up to the sky, seeing the stars shine brightly above her. Smiling, she turned back into the house, whispering to herself.

"Someday"

It's not very good but I was bored. Please review but more importantly read my other story and hopefully review that as well. That story should be updated today or tomorrow.


End file.
